


The Mornings After

by Fabwords



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bonding, M/M, Morning After, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2012-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-10 14:45:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabwords/pseuds/Fabwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what Stiles wants to keep to himself, this time with Derek, this post heat morning sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mornings After

**Author's Note:**

> A thought came to me and would not leave me alone, so here it is. First time posting in this fandom, haven't even seen the show, but have been loving the fanfics, so I blame all you guys for this :)

Stiles wakes to the gentle rocking of his own body as his Alpha thrusts deep into him, embracing the pleasure/pain of his Alpha’s hot thick cock filling him, ghosting over his oversensitive prostrate like fingers pressing into a fresh bruise. This is the part of their time together that Stiles values the most.

Of course he loves the frantic, violent fucking he receives when Derek is in full Alpha heat, the older man unable to get enough of him, cannot stop tasting, touching, holding Stiles close to him as he fills and devours the boy, all fangs and claws, grunting at the effort as he grinds him into the mattress crying out a litany of mine mine mine, fangs sinking into flesh as he fills him with his seed.

Those times are all about claiming; the bites, bruises and scratches on display for all the pack to see. Stiles wears these marks with pride, he loves being Derek’s chosen mate, being an important part of the pack, important part of Derek’s life. The pack understands and appreciates the bond of these two men, and they don’t tease Stiles about it, well not much anyway.

Stiles gets it. Werewolves are tactile beasts, very open about their need for body contact and scenting each other whenever necessary. So it is important that the pack and even those outside their little family know just who the Alpha male has chosen as his mate. Stiles has come to terms with it, really he has. He can totally cope with EVERYONE knowing just how much and exactly when he has had sex. He is a young man after all and having people know that he has the power to undo the all-powerful Alpha not be mention to have been chosen by the extreamly sexy Derek Hale, is pretty amazing really, so yes it’s all good.

But this, this is what Stiles treasures the most, what he never talks about, this quiet time is just between them. These are the mornings-after; when Derek is lapping at Stiles wounds, his warm hands caressing tired muscles, lips brushing gently over bruised flesh. This is not about Alpha and His Mate, this is Derek and Stiles, this is Derek’s eyes meeting and holding Stiles gaze, Derek making love to him, holding him and whispering yours yours yours.


End file.
